FFXIII: Among The Stars
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: A re-telling of Final Fantasy Thirteen from the eyes of two L'Cie girls. OCxOC, MaquixOC, HopexOC, small implications of SnowxHope and FangxVanille; collaboration.
1. Introduction

**FFXIII: Among The Stars **

_The Original Characters In This Fanfic_

_"I won't run away, no matter what."_

-Raine (to herself)

_"This private woman has slanted green eyes that are like two emeralds. Her fine, wavy, whitish-blond hair is past shoulder-length. She has a petite build. Her skin is light-colored."_

-Author, details provided by Seventh Sanctum

Name: Raine Yumi

Age: 19

Weight: 58 kg (129 lbs)

Height: 165 cm ('5,5")

Hair Color: Platinum Blond

Eye Color: Hazel

Weapon: Short Staff

Eidolon: Rokurou - (Thunder Bird)

Laterality: Ambidextrous

Home: Palumpolum (She was raised there, but her true home is unknown)

Crystarium Color: Red

Roles In Battle: Ravager, Synergist, Medic

L'Cie Mark: Left Shoulder - (Shape of an angel wing)

Background Information: Raine is a relatively quiet, do-it-herself kind of person. She rarely opens up to anyone, giving her an aloof presense. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless white jacket, blue tanktop, white fingerless gloves, a deep-blue, flared skirt, and white boots. Raine's L'Cie brand is located on her left shoulder, clearly showing thanks to chosen attire. Her weapon of choice is a mage's staff, passed down to the woman of her family from generations prior.

Life at her birth home wasn't exceptional. With her mother ill, she had to do everything on her own at a young age, molding her into the cold, and hard woman she is today.

She met Lily at the age of 13, at a festival being held around her current home at the time. Raine noted that she acted like a younger version of her mother, always smiling, and giving everyone a chance. The two instantly clicked, and ever since then, they have become close friends. Raine treats her like a younger sister, or perhaps even a daughter, as opose to Lily who sees her as a love interest; resulting in her constantly flirting with her, and Raine oblivious to Lily's advances entirely.

Just as things were looking up, on the eve of Raine's 17th birthday, her mother passed away. She wasn't heartbroken, she knew she had to remain strong; that's what her mother would have wanted. Raine willingly chose to become a L'Cie, for the power to survive on her own. A risky decision she slowly regrets when she finds out the consequences of becoming one.

_

* * *

_

_"You don't have to do this alone, we can do it together!"_

-Lily (to Raine when her Eidolon appears)

_"This girl makes you think of a playful otter. She's bubbly, and flirty, __but is also increadibly naive. Lily has deep-set light green eyes. Her silky, __straight, neck-length hair is the color of a rotten mango (Sorry, couldn't think __of a better word choice xD), and is worn in braids. She is quite tall for her age and __has a curvy build. Her skin is cream-colored. Her wardrobe is plain, but __attractive, with a mostly green color scheme."_

-Author, details provided by Seventh Sanctum

Name: Lily McBride

Age: 16

Weight: 52 kg (114 lbs)

Height: 167 cm ('5,6")

Hair Color: Strawberry Blond w/dark brown tips

Eye Color: Pale Green

Weapon: Mechanical Bow w/arrows

Eidolon: Minerva (Sea Serpant)

Laterality: Left-handed

Home: Nautilus

Crystarium Color: Yellow

Roles In Battle: Commando, Saboteur, Medic

L'Cie Mark: Upper Right Thigh - (Shape of a lily blossom)

Background Information: Lily is a friendly, upbeat young woman who sees the beauty in everyday things. Her outfit shines with her love of nature, each article a different shade of green. Lily wears a dark green vest over a white top, a frilly green skirt, white stockings, and brown dress shoes, giving her the appearance of a school girl. Not much for fighting, but not inable to hold her own in battle, her weapon of choice is a mechanical bow with a quiver of arrows she slings over her back. Lily's L'Cie mark is located on her right thigh, hidden underneath her skirt.

Although you'd think an "open book" like Lily would talk about her past a lot, not much is known about her past. She claims that she doesn't remember Nautilus, or of her parents, the one thing she does recall is the days she spent with Raine.

Becoming a L'Cie was not on her list of things to do, and happened on accident. Weeks after Raine left on her journey, Lily unknowingly got involved with a L'Cie, and he turned her into one (that being his focus). Ironically enough, shes putting Maqui through a similar situation.

* * *

Here is the basic information of my OC (Raine) and my friend's - who is collabing this with me - Lily. Since they are the main characters of this story, to clear up any confusion, I thought I'd add this for the first chapter.

Thanks for clicking on this story. May you continue reading, review, and hang on for the ride!


	2. After The Rain

**FFXIII: Among The Stars **

_'Even though we're not together, right here, this very moment, we'll always be linked with each other, we'll always have a place; among the stars.'_

_'...So, why does this hurt so much?'_

She took another brutal blow, this one actually making contact to her skin. The girl flew backwards, clutching the deep, bloody gash that had slitted through her shirt. Her hazel eyes glowed faintly, signaling that her time was coming fast.

_'So, this is how it ends?' _The blond closed her eyes, memories flickering behind them._'I had a good run, I suppose...'_Just as the great beast swung his arm upwards, and she braced herself for the attack...It never came.

There was a blur of blue, and yellow, and then the monster came toppling down beside her. The girl's eyes flew open, locking onto ice-blue eyes.

The man-her supposed savior-had shaggy blond locks that framed his face, most of it hidden under a black bandana. His outift consisted of a long trench coat, and heavy, black boots. He was grinning brightly at her, extending a friendly hand towards her.

This man was her hero.

"Thank you, sir." The girl bowed, showing the man her full respect for him. "I am in your debt."

He laughed, not a joyous one, but more of a "that's not necessary" laugh. "Don't mention it."

Just then, a small group of people came running behind the blond haired man, each one equally out of breath, and furious at him, for reasons unknown.

"What the hell, Snow? Do you ALWAYS have to play the hero?" A pink haired girl scolded, balling her fist.

_'What had I gotten into?'_

* * *

"Heh... so this is Cocoon." the pinkish blonde's hair danced in the light breeze of the setting sun. She looked around the foreign area, eying it's many surroundings and buildings. She was from Nautilus originally which what she hoped Cocoon would be like. There was zero relevance between the two, causing her heart to drop. "Guess I should go find a place to stay for a bit."

She had gone a few days without a good sleep and was in need of it being as the bags under her eyes were beginning to turn blackish, swollen from the over use. Nautilus to Cocoon was a long trip, especially by foot. But she had to do what she had to do. The mark burned under her skirt, causing her to hiss at random times

After a few hours of wandering, she found herself at the last place she would have hoped to be at... a social event on a beach. Social events = outgoing people doing outgoing things. Lily hadn't the slightest bit of an outgoing personality, which made her heart race as the many people ran by her.

She continued walking down the beach, hoping to find one friendly face to ask for directions. But everyone seemed to be too busy.

"Um excuse me?" she squealed as one girl walked right by. She frowned and turned to the next. "Hey umm can you help me?" that person kept walking. She sighed, why did people like Cocoon so much? So far, she had only experienced the ignorance of the people.

"Hey you look... a little lost I guess I should put it." a tall blue-haired teen laughed as he walked up to her. Lily cocked her head to the side, she had never seen blue hair before!

"Woooooahh your hair is sooo bluee!... I mean I need to find a hotel." she blushed from embarrassment.

"Heh yea it's blue. And about the hotel, its right up those stairs right there."

"Ah ok! Thank you so much sir." she bowed politely and ran towards the steps, leaving Yuj standing there confused.

* * *

The blond girl stood back from the arguement, not wanting to intrude, especially seeing how hostile the pink-ette was.

She scanned her eyes across the party, momentarily curious on who her hero socialized with. There was a tall, slightly muscular brunette with a protective arm around a significantly shorter, red-orange haired girl.

Beside them was a dark skinned man, with a small, chocobo chick resided in his hair. To the right of him was the pink-ette-her name later revealed to be Lightning, though she figured that wasn't her real name, perhaps an alias.

Finally, her eyes perched onto the "apple of her eye" if you will. A young boy-maybe around the age of 14, 15 at the most-with starlight silver hair, and the greenest, blue eyes she'd ever seen.

He saw her eyes sizing him up, and he arched a quizzical eyebrow. The boy said nothing more, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She didn't know when Snow, and Lightning finally stopped arguing, and turned their attention back at her. In fact, it seemed everyone's eyes were on her.

"So, what's your name?" The orange-red head questioned, a thick, Australian accent in her tone.

The girl took a few seconds to reply. Should she give them her name? Finally, she decided she should; they had just saved her life minutes prior afterall.

"My name is Raine Yumi, but just Raine is fine."

_'Your name is like a melody, I wish I still wanted to sing.'_

_

* * *

_

_TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP UH NO!_ The sound rang through the hotel, disrupting any human trying to sleep. Lily, a person who loves sleeping, was pissed. How could these people still be partying this loud at 2:00 AM? Don't they sleep?

"UGHHHH!" she blurted out, dashing out the hotel door in her pajama shorts and tank top. She had to find a quiet hotel and she had to find it now!

Apparently she wasn't the only hotel resident who had this plan. As she exited the glass elevator, she saw a long line at the customer service. People were yelling and screaming with their hands in fists.

"I DONT CARE! DO SUMTHIN BOUT IT! MY KID IS TRYIN TO SLEEP!" a dad yelled, his face red and a vein was erupting on the side of his head.

"Sir please be reasonable. The people outside partying have nothing to do with this hotel. Now please, everyone go back to your beds!" the poor lady behind the counter seemed like she was going to cry. She couldn't bring herself to complain to her so she returned to her room.

Hours passed before the party finally ended. By that time, Lily had passed out on the balcony of her room.

When she woke up, she noticed she was outside asleep in a robe. Oh how lovely. She quickly pulled herself together and showered. After changing into new clothes and eating a bit, she went out of the hotel in search of something to do. She knew she could only stay at each new place a few days before leaving again. So she felt as if she had to live it up.

"Hey! Its you again!" the familiar blue-haired boy called as she crossed the street. She sighed, why couldn't she ever just blend in? When she turned to see him, she realized he wasn't alone. Instead 4 people stood before her, one girl with black hair, a tall tan red-head, the blue haired kid, and the cutest boy she'd ever seen with a full head of platinum hair.

"Um yes... Its me... I guess?" she cocked her eyebrow, what was she supposed to say.

"Aha riiiighhht... listen you seem new." this boy was a cocky asshole she came to realize.

"No I seem old." the sarcasm flew out of her like a river. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a little grumpy."

"Aww! See I told you idiots the music was too loud!" the girl cooed and hugged the blonde.

"Cocoon people are weird." she laughed and then stared at the blonde, studying his boyish looks with awe. Maybe Cocoon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Snow laughed whole-heartedly again. Raine presumed he was usually this cheerful; her herself never really was, but she didn't mind. It was refreshing to see friendly faces around these parts. She'd been traveling for god knows how long, and any human interaction-regardless on what kind-was appreciated.

"The name's Snow, but I guess you found that out already." He threw Lightning a look, one that was unreadable to Raine. "And these guys are Light, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, and Hope."

Every name wasn't processed into her mind; the only thing that stuck out, that had reached her was 'his' name: Hope.

It was very interesting for a boy to be named Hope. Especially this one, who radiated with everything, but hope. But still, it was beautiful, and the name itself made her more drawn to him, like bees to honey.

She politely smiled at each person, absorbing their features for later access. "Pleasure to meet you all. May I ask what you're all doing in Pulse?"

Fang-Raine believed the name belonged tom-boyish one-spoke up this time. "Well, me, and Vanille over 'ere are in search of our homeland." Raine immediately recognized that this woman also had an Aussie accent. Perhaps they were sisters?

"M'hm!" Vanille agreeded, not knowing what else to add. Fang pretty much hit the nail on the head.

And then, just as things were going smoothly-quietly, awkwardly, but smoothly-the one person she hoped didn't notice the glowing mark on her shoulder, did.

"Y-you're a L'Cie too?" Hope ushered, a gloved finger pointing to her shoulder.

_'Well, there goes any chance of befriending them now...'_

* * *

Each member stated there name with a little introductory speech or something similar to it. She didn't really care what they had to say, she just really wanted to get away before the burning in her leg began.

"And I'm Maqui!~ Technology is my specialty... oh and sleeping..." he grinned widely, brightening his already bright face. He was an adorable kid! "Oooh and I'm 17." Her face made one of those "oh really?" facials causing the other members to start laughing. "HEY! Whats with the face? I'm 17!"

"Sorry! You just seemed younger..."

"Yea yea. Meanie head." he stuck his tongue out and looked the other way. She giggled and smiled.

"Well look at that. Maqui does something stupid and gains a smile out of the crazy foreigner!" Yuj laughs.

"Who you calling crazy foreigner? You have blue hair for the love of Spira! You look like a smurf" Lily growled, she could tell he was gonna make her life here a living hell.

"A smurf? Really?" his face dropped as he held his blue hair, studying it like it was new.

"I think he looks like cotton-candy!" Maqui laughs. The two adults stand looking at the 3 teens ashamed, this was what the world was coming too.

The burning began in her leg making her freeze. "I gotta go!" she says about to run.

"Ohhh no! You can't insult me then run!" the cocky teen laughs, trying to be funny. But, it wasn't for her. And the pain caused eventually made her collapse and black out.

* * *

She placed a hand over her upper left arm, almost feeling the pain, and ashamement of it corse throughout her body. She knew what she was, so why did she feel bad when Hope noticed it? It wasn't like it was hidden; the jacket, and top she wore underneath were cut off in a way that showed the mark almost proudly.

It was in the shape of an angel's wing, though Raine felt with this brand on her, she was considered more of a demon to most.

Raine had become a L'Cie last year. Bringing her to the reason why she was in the living hell only known as Pulse. With her focus still unknown to her, it seemed like a good place to find it out.

"Yes...Unfortunately so." Just as if she had done it, the rain had began falling down, displaying the inner feelings she had that she never shown.

"Ah crap. We better get back to camp then." Sazh speculated aloud, the only response he was rewarded with was a group nod.

They turned away from Raine, and began treading in the rapidly growing puddles under their feet. Lightning was the only one who had looked behind her, misty, blue eyes boring into her own hazel.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you coming, Raine?"

Raine was not going to question this random act of fowardness, yet kindness. She nodded, quickly running towards them, and matching her pace with their's.

-Hope's Point Of View-

It was strange for Light-san to accept someone so willingly like this; at least, that's what I've been told to believe by Snow. I guess she saw something in this girl.

Honestly, I do too. I'm just not sure weather these feelings are positive, or negative yet...

_

* * *

_

_'If this is heaven, where are you?'_

The group gathered around the fallen girl, Maqui at her side shaking her gently to wake up.

"Guys she's not getting up!" Maqui panicked, he had never seen a person collapse out of no where before. He had to admit, it was scary.

"Yo Maqui you take her to the base, we're gonna go find a doctor." the three then split up and left the two blondes alone, one unconscious and the other completely nervous. He hadn't the slightest clue how to get the girl to the base! They were practically the same height. After moments of fighting with himself, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the base.

It seemed like hours before the girl finally turned to her side and opened her pale eyes. "Mm... where am I?" she quickly sat up and looked around the room. It was a mess, the whole thing was full of useless junk the team thought would eventually go to good use.

"Hey hey you shouldn't move too much!" the young blonde quickly ran over and motioned her to lay back down. "The others just went to get a doctor! You'll be ay'okay in no time." Of course the boy wouldn't understand how bad it would be if a doctor came.

"Oh shit! Noo!" Lily quickly threw herself out of the bed and grabbed her things that were laying against the bed. "I can't see the doctor!"

"Umm...why?" he cocked his head to side, giving her the innocent puppy look that she had claimed as her biggest weakness.

"Umm ahh...can you keep a secret?" He nodded and pushed his eyebrows together, showing his confusion. She sighed and slowly lifted her skirt, surprising the poor boy into a panic.

"H-he-hey! What ar-" he stopped when he say the glowing green mark on her thigh, tears streaming down her face.

"I'-I'm a L'Cie... please don't tell anyone Maqui! I'm trying my hardest to find a way out of it!" she cried and threw herself at the knees of the boy while pleading for her secrecy.

"I wont! I wont!" he assured while semi-laughing, he couldn't help the fact that she was like a little kid.

"Thanks so much! I owe you like big time!" she jumped up and hugged the boy tightly.

"Cant...breathe..." she gasped and let the boy go, apologizing repeatedly.

"So... where do you go now?" he twisted his mouth.

"I... dunno..." she sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "I'm lost, have no clue what my mission is, and I have to get outta here before a doc gets here. I don't have the slightest clue on what to do... Unless..." she smiled and looked to Maqui.

"Unless what?" he was afraid to ask, she seemed like the type to think of crazy ideas and then pull people into it.

"Unless you come with me! C'mon it'd be fun! You wouldn't have to deal with the others making fun of ya anymore! And you can do whatever it is Maquis like to do!" she giggled and smiled. And for once, Maqui had no words.

* * *

Rain: beautiful, necessary, calm, yet powerful. The rain that fell down from the sky, crashing upon the solid ground of Earth wasn't much different then the platinum-blond haired girl sitting under it, attempting to gain some warmth by huddling together with complete strangers she met only an hour ago.

In truth, this was the exact position she was in when she left her...

_The breeze had kicked up that day, carrying away with it broken promises. These promises flew high above them, leaving behind a strangling wind that lightly wisped through their hair._

_The elder blond had her gaze fixated on the floor, sounds being admitted past her lips, but none of which were audible. The younger one had tears sparkling in her pale, green eyes, and her lips were curled into a frown._

_"Why can't I go with you?" Lily had exclaimed, not in a question form, but more of a demanding one. Raine sighed, this was the reason she tried to leave early enough to prevent this awkward confrontation. Lily had followed her nonetheless._

_"It's too dangerous!" She had countered, her voice raising in pitch with every word. "Pulse kills people! I refuse to lose you!"_

_Lily shook her head, her hair whipping, and falling in a way that hooded her jade eyes. She didn't argue anymore, didn't put up anymore into the fight. What else was there to say? There was nothing; Raine was stating the truth._

_And next she had done something that brought about confusion to both. Lily pressed her lips to Raine's; not in a romantic way, but more in a way to express her deep feelings for her, feelings that were to hard to be put into words. The kiss was short, yet exploded with unresolved feelings, and passion._

_"Sorry." Raine quickly pulled away, seconds after she felt those familiar lips on hers, and ran. Leaving behind her home in Palumpolum, leaving behind her friendship with Lily, both collapsing to dust now._

And just as in on cue, the rain had poured; it poured on end for weeks after she left.

_'I should've let you come with me, Lily.'_

**A/N - Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, spellcheck wasn't working...=_=**


End file.
